Hog Wild
by fairyskulls
Summary: You, the reader, end up having a little fun with your lover, Roadhog. ( Story is rated M because it is smut. It is also a F/M pairing. )


Roadhog and you; you two were an item well known to everyone. Roadhog initially attempted to keep the relationship on the low, but with Junkrat and his loud mouth, that was impossible. You two had begun to live together, and it was quite nice. When Roadhog was inside the house, he didn't wear his mask around you, and every time you saw his beautiful face, you could feel your heart beating against your chest. You loved Roadhog with every fiber of your being and couldn't see yourself without him.

This night in particular was quiet and blissful—a perfect time that Roadhog thought would be good for a little bit of fun.

"Come here, pet," he pointed towards the ground, demanding you to come over. You loved being referred to as his pet and couldn't help but smile every time he said it. "Sit on your knees like a good girl."

You obeyed, stopping what you were working on and instantly sat beneath the behemoth of a man before you.

"I think someone has been naughty," he stated with a sly smile, looking down at you like the submissive brat you were. You could see the tent in his pants, and the sight of it made you feel a jolt of arousal.

He yanked your hair lightly, bringing you closer to his privates. He wanted to intimidate you and show that he was above you and could dominate you with barely the lift of a finger.

Suddenly, he unzipped his pants, his large cock jutting out of white hair. "Like what you see?" Mako licked his lips, cupping his member and teasing you by bringing it close to your face.

"Lick it." Roadhog's gruff voice bellowed – it made you shiver with excitement.

You studied his member, admiring the thick veins and piercings. You brought your attention back to his tip and saw a trail of pre-cum; the sight of it aroused you even more and made you wetter. You pecked the head and licked and trailed small kisses down his shaft. A moan escaped his mouth, and he tugged your hair harder. A giggle escaped your lips, your cheeks glowing a tint of red.

Before you knew it, he suddenly grabbed your waist and put you facing back-down on the ground. He was visibly excited and could not contain himself any longer.

"I'm gonna make you _squeal,_ " Mako feverishly began to rip your shirt and shorts off, exposing your hardened nipples and slit to the cool air. You let out a small yelp of excitement and grinned. When he was finished, he looked your naked body up and down and could not wait to pleasure you. The older man pushed his cock slowly into your entrance, stretching you deliciously so.

"Ha, I don't think it'll fit~" you said with pleasure in your tone, panting.

He managed to pop the head into your entrance, and that alone almost made you come. "Mako..!" you shouted, digging your nails into his back.

You squeezed him tightly as he continued to slowly push himself inside of you—you were convinced he might rip you in two. When he managed to fit as much as he could inside of you, his cock made a visible bulge in your stomach.

"Ha..look.." you pointed down toward the bulge, and felt it. You loved the sight of it.

"Please, Mako, fill me up~" you said lovingly, already in a deep state of ecstasy. Roadhog started to pound into you; first, he started off slow and gentle to avoid hurting you, and eventually sped up. With every thrust, you could feel him hitting your cervix, edging you closer to your climax. The room was filled with both of your moans, yours being louder than his.

You could feel his pace getting faster and more uneven, along with you being nearly pushed to the edge. "Ah…fuck…" you let out between pants, almost too excited to talk.

With his final thrust, you came hard, seeing stars and almost passing out. Roadhog let out a growl, and stilled, filling you with his seed and his come leaking out and trailing down your legs. He pulled out, making a small "pop" sound when he did. You couldn't help but finger yourself some, being so aroused filled with his seed. It made you feel dirty, but also made you feel like this was his mark and that you truly belonged to him and only him.

Mako laid down, panting and drenched with sweat. You plopped yourself on top of him and hugged him, snuggling into his big gut. "I love you, Mako," you said to the larger man. "I love you, too," Mako replied in a tired tone. You continued cuddling him for what felt like forever, but soon, you both blissfully fell asleep on top of another.


End file.
